Introduction-Alterations and Renovations This is the first resubmission of this CoBRE application that was reviewed in July 2011 receiving a priority score of 6 for the Alterations and Renovations component. The applicants are very appreciative for the insightful comments made by the reviewers. The application is much stronger and improved as a result. Overall, the reviewers scored the Alterations and Renovation plans favorably in regards to: The application has done an effective effort at linking the proposed improvements to the intended program. Deficiencies are succinctly but adequately described and the need for the improvements is credible. The proposed renovations to house the three scientific Cores and the administrative office of the Center are well justified. Space organization concepts for the intended uses are well conceived. Renovations are relevant to the proposed research. Cost and suitability appear appropriately justified.